


The Prefect's Bathroom

by Luthorchickv2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric wants Harry Potter. Takes place during/after the bath scene in Goblet of Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prefect's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2006 and completely forgot about it. Not my best writing but it was my first fan fic ever.  
> No beta so any mistakes are mine. This was probably the dirtiest thing I have ever written.

Cedric knows what lies behind the thick oak door that leads to the prefect’s bathroom. It’s a wet fourteen-year-old boy who is incredibly hot, and is, because it is the door to the prefect’s bathroom, naked. Cedric knows that if he were to open the door and enter the prefect’s bathroom, that he would shortly be naked too. At 17, he also knows what would happen if he and, Harry Potter, the hot boy, were to be in the baths together, naked. He knows that it is wrong to want to touch Harry’s smooth pale flesh, to want to watch pleasure chase away the residual sadness from his vivid green eyes but then he remembers watching that lean body wrapped around a boom stick and gets hard.

Cedric wants to push open the oak door and see light distorted and colored from being filtered by a stained glass window dance on lithe chest of the wet boy. He wants to watch puzzlement fade into understanding when he runs his sun-browned hand down Harry’s flank. 

Cedric wants to hear Harry’s gasp as he runs his fingers through Harry’s inky black hair and tightens as he guides the boy down to his groin. He wants to watch as those cherry red lips wrap around his cock and pleasure him in a way that Cho has never and will never consider. He wants to grip Harry’s hair as he thrusts into his mouth and shoots his load to keep Harry from pulling away. He wants to reward Harry by kissing him, when Harry still tastes of Cedric.

Cedric wants to bend Harry’s slender form over the edge of the tub and loosen his hole, first with his fingers, then with his cock. He wants to slam into those round, smooth buttocks and bite down on Harry’s shoulder when he comes. 

Cedric wants to watch as Harry pleasures himself in front of Cedric sitting on the edge of the tub, legs dangling half in and half out of the water, his face pink with embarrassment that he is wantonly displaying himself for Cedric. He wants to watch…

“Cedric?” Cedric blinks and realizes that he is still standing in front of the prefect’s bathroom and is now breathing somewhat heavily. He blinks again to make sure that this Harry standing in front of him is real and not a manifestation of his want. Sure enough Harry is standing in front of him, hair damp from his bath and that blasted egg tucked under one arm. 

“Are you alright?” Harry’s watching him, a concerned look on his face. 

“Yeah. I guess I’m a little more tired then I thought.” He covers for himself then watches as Harry smiles, assured that nothing is wrong. 

“Thank you for the tip. I’m supposed to meet Ron and Hermione in the library now to decipher it.” Harry shuffles his feet and gives a little wave.

Cedric watches as Harry smiles again before heading off to the library. As Cedric watches, his eyes glued to Harry’s pert ass, what he wants more then anything is the courage to go though with his desires. 

The End


End file.
